The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Communication using cell phones is a growing part of personal telecommunications. Various cellular networks are in place to allow communications between, for example, different cell phone users. However, as cellular communication increases, network providers have developed different standards for operation, typically meaning operation expanded to different radio frequency bands. For example, the Advanced Mobile Phone System (AMPS) operates in the 800 Megahertz (MHz) frequency band. The Global System for Mobile Communications (GSM) generally operates in the 900 MHz and 1800 MHz frequency bands in Europe, but in the 850 MHz and 1900 MHz frequency bands in the United States. The Personal Communications Service (PCS) operates in the 1900 MHz frequency band. The Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) operates in the 1900 MHz to 1980 MHz frequency band for uplinks and in the 2110 MHz to 2170 MHz frequency band for downlinks.
Making cellular communication available in automobiles is important. To accomplish this, antenna systems having one or more antennas may be installed to generally flat and/or metallic surfaces of the automobiles (e.g., to the roof, hood, trunk, etc.) for receiving different cellular frequencies and enabling cell phone users to communicate with, for example, other cell phone users. Typically, though, for a user to receive frequencies in more than one frequency band (e.g., based on more than one network standard, etc.), the antenna system includes multiple antennas configured to receive one or more of the desired frequency bands.